Talk:Troll
Known Models Troll Ammo Regen shotgun My friend gave me a Troll shotgun over the PS3 with an orange rarity level.It had explosive effect,and the Pain Heals in red.However,the Pain Heals effect did not restore my HP;it actually served as Ammo Regen.Whenever I wasted magazine ammo,it regenerated on the reload ammo,as usual.Anyone else encountered this?Pretty handy. --Ecumeless 23:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :The red text comes from the Title part, which are almost always cosmetic. Your gun is a hacked monstrosity, actual Trolls are pistols not shotguns. It has the Troll title but not the actual part that gives HP regen. Its got one of the ammo regen body parts from a Tediore orange gun, and who knows what else. --Raisins 23:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) When you were talking about the "pain heals" i think instead of health regen. it means that when you shoot someone you give them "pain" and it "heals" your gun (ammo regen.) --AeroAttorney April 25, 2010 heals teammates I seem to be able to shoot and heal team mates so is this a glitch on the developers part or what 04:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) If you're a soldier, check if you don't have Cauterize activated. Auntarie 16:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Pearl Troll My brother found a Pearl troll lvl 61 dmg 205, 4.1 zoom, 48% recoil reduction, 13% dmg, 8 may size, 20 clip size,83.3 accuracy, 5.4 fire rate Antone8509, XBOX 360 got this from crawmerax dam 229 acc 92.8 fr 5.4 pic is included! When you were talking about the "pain heals" i think instead of health regen. it means that when you shoot someone you give them "pain" and it "heals" your gun (ammo regen.) Rarity How rare is this weapon, i have every orange except this and the reaper which seem to be the rarest pranges because i've farmed crawmerax and the armory doxens of times, and still no luck 15:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) White Troll I only recently received my first Troll drop (Pearl) from Crawmerax but I found the Health regeneration to be a bit lacking so I sold it. The next one I got though was a White Troll. I didn't think to check if they'd been listed on here before I sold it so I don't have a pic or stats. If I get another I'll post it.Splattercat 01:10, June 19, 2010 (UTC) New Weapon - Scoped Troll Just purchased from Underdome Vending machine the following Troll. Atlas BLR Scoped Troll LVL 53 Dam: 178 Acc: 92.8 F.Rate 4.3 Mag 13 Notes: 4.1 Waepon Zoom, + 56% Recoil Reduction, + 16% Dam, +1 Magazine Size Bike54 15:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I found a scoped troll in one of the lockers after defeating Steele in the dlc4 Atlas RF Scoped Troll lvl. 68 Dam: 281 Acc: 78.7 F.Rate: 3.3 Mag: 13 Notes: 4.1 zoom, +1 magazine size, +35% damage, +22% recoil reduction 14:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC) siren healing? does anyone know's if it will still heal you if you're a siren in phase walk? if so it'd be handy in getting your health up along with inner glow. The gun has to be equipped for it to work, so I don't think so. And the healing effect is too slow for it to be effective anyway. NOhara24 01:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Possible trivia reference? To an internet troll? You know, because it's elusive, useless, and everyone hates it? 00:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) psssst... it's a jo-oke. :OBJECTION! Gearbot will never allow Double Trolls to spawn! But in real life they obviously exist-- 00:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :It's a reference to Scandanavian mythology, which keeps being removed as uncited despite being common knowledge. Ravinoff 22:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Any trivia entry requires a supporting citation. "Common knowledge" isn't enough. Dämmerung 22:57, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Willowtree Item codes I never see any item codes posted on these talk pages. Maybe there's a rule against it. In a lot of cases I could find or guess the codes for weapons I wanted, but not for the Troll. Haven't been able to figure it out yet. Got the special accessory and title.